spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Tonedeaf Boi
"Word of advice; NEVER take off a Tonedeaf Boi's headphones. They wear those for a reason." -An unknown music artist, on the topic of Tonedeaf Boiz Tonedeaf Boiz, also known as Micboiz '''or '''Microphone Boiz, are a very rare, artificially created species of boi. They are the loudest and must destructive sound related boi known, and are a hybrid between Melodyboiz and Tempestboiz. Appearance Tonedeaf Boiz have fur dark as midnight, with storm colored underfur. They have the same neon blue swirls all over their body that Melodyboiz do, and have neon blue eyes. They usually wear a teal lei and a black, white and minty colored club geoz hat and headphones. Do to their Tempestboi DNA, they are quite large, but they look more like absolute units then menacingly large boiz. Behavior At first glance, Tonedeaf Boiz are quite cute. They love belly rubs, and are quite friendly with others. They are joyful in all sorts of situations, likely do to their Tempestboi DNA making them hard to frighten, but they are friendly as a Melodyboi. They spend most of their time sleeping, eating, and enjoying the prescence of others. They warm up to others easily, so easily they are even naive. They will happily create fluffy clouds for you to snuggle with, and seem to love everyone. Then, they start to sing. They love to sing, but their singing has horrible effects. Their voice is so loud it can cause earthquakes, and topple entire cities. Even a happy song about rainbows and fluffy rabbits can create rains of fire all over the earth. Their singing isn't even particularly good, and instead sounds like what would happen if a raptor-dragon hybrid tried to sing. To prevent the destructive singing of these boiz, every Tonedeaf Boi has had to been fitted with a special set of headphones so nobody can hear their singing, and even then, they had to be hidden away from the public. Habitat Tonedeaf Boiz are completely nonexistent in the wild. Instead, most of them live inside labs, or if they're lucky, inside the houses of particularly rich individuals. Diet Tonedeaf Boiz generally eat a special kind of bean manufactured by scientists for them, called Tonedeaf Beans. These beans are rich in the sugars and fats Tonedeaf Boiz need. History One day, PetSpan, one of the most popular companies that made pet trends artificially, was working on a way to make the ultimate sound-based boi. They had tried mixing Melodyboi DNA with many other species of boi, and while many of the hybrids were extremely marketable, none of them were exactly ultimate. The owner of the company eventually ended up asking around online for possible species to mix with Melodyboiz, to make the ultimate hybrid. Many people made decent suggestions, but one user said they'd give them the DNA of a Greater Tempestboi, the ultimate boi species. To this day, it is unknown who exactly sent the owner the DNA, or how they even got it. What we do know is that the owner, not knowing what Tempestboiz were or how dangerous they could be, requested for the DNA, which the user happily supplied. The owners mashed together the received Tempestboi DNA with the Melodyboi DNA, and managed to incubate at least fifty specimens of the new species. The boiz seemed to be a perfect success. The owners bred special beans for them to eat, and began selling some of the boiz online. That was, until the boiz began to sing. The singing caused a huge earthquake, that forced the scientists to evacuate the lab. As soon as they got to the new lab, they manufactured special headphones that would make sure the Tonedeaf Boiz wouldn't sing, and took down the option on their site to buy a Tonedeaf Boi. While there have been no attempts to breed more Tonedeaf Boiz, the original fifty are still alive to this day. Trivia *The scientific name of a Tonedeaf Boi is "Musica Periculo," meaning "Music Risk." *Tonedeaf Boiz weren't originally called Tonedeaf Boiz. Instead, they were called Microphone Boiz, or "Micboiz" for short, hence their alternate name. However, they were renamed after the incident. *Occassionally, Tonedeaf Boiz are still sold, do to people viewing them as exotic pets and blowing off all their money on them. However, there are policies and rules to discourage this. Category:Fan-made Category:Very rare species Category:Artificial species Category:Used as pets Category:OP Category:Exotic pet boiz